Drabbles
by snape white
Summary: Serie de Drabbles que no tienen nada que ver entre sí. Muy cortos. ¡Admito sugerencias!
1. Pociones

Hola gente! Me acabo de escapar de clase para iniciar una serie de Drabbles! Y como es algo para descansar entre horas (estoy de tallar madera hasta las cejas) pues eso, que cuando me aburra vendré aquí a escribir fics cortitos cortitos y que puede que no tengan nada que ver entre sí. Incluso podéis darme ideas de si queréis que os escriba algo! Así que ahí va el primero:

* * *

Neville lo había vuelto a hacer. Una vez más el caldero había estallado en sus narices y toda la clase se habría reído de él sino fuera porque la mayoría estaban cubiertos de una sustancia pegajosa y verde. De hecho, más que reír, algunos parecían querer pegarle. Así que bajando la mirada al suelo, esperó lo inevitable.

La temida sombra proyectada sobre el pavimento no se hizo esperar.

-Muy bien, Longbottom. Acaba de superarse a sí mismo. -sonó una voz fría.

Neville levantó lentamente la cabeza y se topó con la oscura mirada de su profesor de Pociones. El chico ya no sabía ni qué cara poner. Snape frunció el ceño y luego siguió hablando.

-¿No piensa disculparse?

Neville intentó farfullar un "lo siento" que sólo pudo oír el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Debería dejar de tratar así a todo el mundo!-Una voz atronó en la clase.

Todos se giraron y pudieron ver a Hermione muy enfadada con los brazos en jarras. Snape levantó una ceja, pero no tuvo que decir nada para que ella continuara hablando.

-¡Él no tiene la culpa! La culpa es suya, profesor.

Algunos alumnos se quedaron de piedra al oírla decir aquello apuntando de manera suicida al profesor. Él no hizo nada, se limitó a observar. Hermione no podía seguir soportándolo.

-¡Ni siquiera intenta enseñarle, se limita a ver cómo falla siempre!

Neville volvió la vista a los zapatos. No sabía si agradecía a Hermione todo aquello. Sin embargo, Snape respondió.

-Muy bien, y qué pretende que haga con este.- Y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

-No se trata sólo de Neville, me refiero a todos.-Dijo ella golpeando la mesa con el puño, lo cual hizo que algunos cacharron más saltaran. Harry y Ron que estaban al lado de Hermione intentaban agarrarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca.-Por ejemplo¿qué le cuesta decir "Buenos días, alumnos"?

Snape parpadeó.

-¿Buenos días¿Es eso todo lo que quería decirme?- Snape permitia aquello porque quería ver hasta dónde llegaba.

-Sí¿ve? es fácil decirlo. ¿Y porqué nunca da puntos a los que se lo merecen?

-Desde luego, en cuanto usted acabe de hablar se merecerá unos cuantos puntos menos.

-¿Lo ve¡siempre igual!

-Tío, se ha vuelto loca- mumuró Ron al lado de Harry

HArry asintió ensimismado. Abría mucho los ojos. ¿Un porfesor amenazando con quitar puntos a Hermione y ella no hacia nada por evitarlo?

-¿Se ha tomado algo?

-No que yo sepa.

Hermione seguía echándole en cara todo lo que podía a Snape hasta que llegó a algo que hizo que los Gryffindor más valientes palidecieran.

-Y no es que sea necesario, pero ¿se ha planteado alguna vez sonreir?

Ahí sí que se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Entonces Snape se giró sobre sus talones y encaró a Neville, quien se puso rígido al notar que el profesor le miraba a él.

-Me temo, Señor Longbottom que tendrá que disculparme.-Snape se contuvo para no sonreír.- está claro que la poción ha sido hecha correctamente.-sacó su varita provocando que varios estudiantes lanzaran un grito de asombro y la apuntó directamente sobre Hermione, quien fue alcanzada por un hechizo y cayó sobre Ron y Harry, que no sabían qué hacer con ella.- La poción sólo debía afectar a las mujeres y dado que la única manchada por su explosión era ella- se giró hacia la desmayada- está claro que estaba bien hecha. Lo cual indica que no debía haber explotado, lo cual me lleva a tomar la lamentable decisión de tener que pedirle que se quede todas las tardes de esta semana a cumplir su castigo, señor Malfoy.

Neville cerró los ojos. Pero... ¿Señor Malfoy?

Snape había dejado de mirarle a él y encaraba ahora a Draco, quien no era capaz de negar que él era el culpable de la explosión.

Fin

* * *

Hala, ya escribiré otro, que ahora me vuelvo a clase.

Ciao!

Snape White

In Sev I trust


	2. Ensayando con el caldero

**Hola! **Me quedan 10 minutos para entrar en clase, así que un Drabble rapidíto!

¡A leer!

* * *

El círculo de mortífagos rodeó al gigantesco caldero con espectación. Habían sido llamados, pero su señor no daba muestras de vida. El aislado y tétrico cementerio se cernía sobre ellos, aunque bastaba ese caldero negro para que a los mortífagos, aún los más valientes, les recorriera un escalofrío.

Uno de ellos se retorcía en el suelo agarrando un muñón ensangrentado en donde minutos antes había habido una mano.

-¿¿Es que nadie va a sacarme de aquí??- siseó una voz fría y aguda desde el interior del caldero.

La fila de mortífagos se estremeció. Al fin uno de ellos se acercó con cautela y echó una ojeada. El resto contuvo la respiración cuando introdujo las manos en el recipiente y se inclinó. Cuando volvió a erguirse portaba en sus brazos un cuerpecillo esquelético y blanquecino. Los ojillos rojos chisporroteaban encolrerizados.

-¡Traedme a ese gusano!- dijo el niño señalando al ex-merodeador.

Nada más acercarse a él, el niño dijo "crucio" y colagusano se retorció de dolor, aún agarrando el extremo de su brazo.

-Pero, mi señor ¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Por qué no habéis recuperado vuestra forma original... er... adulta?

Mini Voldy entrecerró los ojos y le miró con resentimiento, aún a brazos del mortífago que se había atrevido a preguntarle algo semejante.

-Digamos, Lucius, que la mano de colagusano no daba... la talla. Ah¡y la próxima vez que lo intentemos, traer a Potter¡Cuantas veces os voy a tener que decir que no es un capricho mío!

* * *

Arg! Me voy a clase!

SW


	3. Despertar

ATENCIÓN: Este Drabble es Slash. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

Era por la mañana, Harry podía sentirlo. Aún no había despegado los párpados, pero lo sabía. Se envolvió suavemente entre las sábanas de Hogwarts. Todo estaba en silencio. Todo. 

Ni siquiera oía las respiraciones profundas de sus compañeros, pero a Harry no le extrañó. Se encontraba en la frontera de la realidad, todavía con un pie en tierra onírica y otro en terreno consciente. Unos pasos se acercaron hacia él. Suaves pero firmes. Harry los oía, aunque no sabía si eran reales o no. Decidió que no importaba y se colocó de costado, abrazado a la almohada.

Los pasos frenaron su avance. Harry notó como la cama se hundía bajo un peso nuevo. Un invasor. Sin duda Ron.

-Déjame dormir más, Ron... Hoy no hay clase.- murmuró.

Entonces oyó una risa sobre su cabeza, la cama volvió a hundirse por diferentes sitios cada vez más próximos, cercando a Harry. El moreno sintió que algo húmedo atrapaba su oreja y le hacía cosquillas. Una respiración le acarició la mejilla y de nuevo esa risa.

Ahora sí que cruzó el umbral. Se despertó de un brinco ante el contacto y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Pero qué haces, Ron!- gritó enfadado.

Sólo que frente a él, sobre la cama -sobre él, más bien- no estaba el pelirrojo, sino otra persona...

-Oh, Potter, no sabía que también te lo montabas con Weasley. ¡Y yo que creía que lo de esta noche había sido tu primera vez con un tío!

No. Esa voz. Arrastraba las palabras, con altanería. Harry buscó sus gafas tanteando. Sus manos se toparon con las lentes que reposaban encima de una mesilla. Se las puso, aunque ya sabía a quién tenía en frente.

-Malfoy...- era a la vez una interrogación y un intento de asimilación. Luego miró a su alrededor. Colgaduras verdes, serpientes por todas partes... No cabía duda de que estaba en algún lugar de Slytherin.- ¿Qué hago aquí?

El rubio sonrió con malicia.

-¿No te acuerdas?

Harry le clavó la mirada intentando recordar algo... Por la noche había habido una fiesta para todo Hogwarts, se acordaba de eso. Sus amigos estaban ahí. Y Malfoy también, se acordaba. De hecho de lo que más se acordaba era del rubio vestido con una túnica que le sentaba condenadamente bien. Había bebido. De hecho, una imagen de Draco ofreciéndole una copa invadió su mente y luego... Nada.

No se acordaba de nada más.

Quería levantarse e irse de allí, pero al apartar la sábana para conseguirlo...

-Estoy desnudo.- nuevamente sorpresa.

-Sí, Potter.- Harry reaccíonó y se tapó de inmediato. ¿Por qué el rubio le miraba... ahí? - Desnudo y en mi cama.

Ahora sí que era más que evidente que algo había tenido Draco que ver en todo esto. Tal vez no tenía que haber aceptado la copa de manos de un Slytherin. Y luego se acordó de lo que le había dicho Malfoy hacía unos segundos... ¿su primera vez con un tío? Miró a Draco con recelo. ¿Habría...? No, no podía preguntarlo.

-Vete, quiero vestirme e irme de aquí.

-No si puedo impedirlo. -El rubio se tiró sobre él, sin aplastarle. Harry enarcó las cejas. Intentó quitárselo de encima.

-¡Suéltame! No sé lo que ha pasado esta noche y no quiero saberlo. ¡Déjame en paz!

Pero Draco no desistió.

-Ya que no te acuerdas, esta vez lo haremos sin drogarte.

A Harry le invadió el miedo, pero el rubio no le dejó escapar. En vez de eso, acercó los labios a los suyos y le besó. No una sino varias veces. A cada beso el moreno iba perdiendo las ganas de resistirse. Al final se encogió de hombros mentalemente. Después de todo, ya lo había hecho una vez¿no?

No perdía nada quedándose. Y no se arrepintió.

* * *

;P

Dedicado a AlmaRosaNS, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Nunca escribo Harry/Draco!

Sw

In Sev I trust


	4. Estimado Señor Potter:

Un Drabble rapidíto, para descansar de escultura...

* * *

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Soy yo, su querido profesor de Pociones. Me he dado cuenta de que últimamente no presta mucha atención en clase y me preguntaba qué podría estar pasando por su diminuto cerebro. Hasta he hecho una lista con las posibles causas:_

_-No quiere venir a clase. Al principio pensé en esta opción. Pero dudo que alguno de mis alumnos quiera venir a clase dado que son todos unos vagos redomados. Entonces me pregunto ¿por qué todos van a clase de Lupin con una sonrisa? Y ya sé la respuesta, es porque da DCAO. Si yo diera esa asignatura todo el mundo iría feliz a mi clase y todo sería muy diferente. Luego me lleva a la segunda opción:_

_-No le gustan las pociones. Algo comprensible viendo lo "bien" que se le dan. Francamente¿qué le pasa a mi asignatura que no le gusta a nadie? Y encima tengo que soportar que hablen de DCAO frente a mí, como si no tuviera sentimientos. ¡Y los tengo! (SNIF SNIF) Pero yo sé que las Pociones son maravillosas, si las diera Lupin, seguro que todo era diferente. Así que esto me ha llevado a pensar que la razón es que:_

_-Yo no le gusto. ¡¡¡¿Cómo puedo no gustarle a alguien?!!! Soy inteligente, sofisticado, elegante y sé mucho sobre muchas cosas. Eso sin mencionar mi agradable conversación y mi fino sentido del humor. Así que yo no puedo ser. Además, lleva viniendo a mi clase durante años y esta es la primera vez que no me presta atención. Antes le decía: "señor Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad" y a usted le saltaban chispas por los ojos. ¡Oh, qué tiempos aquellos! Disfrutábamos juntos con nuestras pequeñas riñas ¿no? Pero ahora ni siquiera me responde cuando le llamo "vago" o "engreído" o algo por el estilo._

_¿Qué le está pasando Potter?_

_ SS_.

_

* * *

_

_Profesor Snape:_

_No sé de que me habla. Me asusta. Espero que no sea una nueva manera de hacer mi vida imposible. No vuelva a hacer eso._

_Le odio._

_HP_

_

* * *

_

_Querido Potter:_

_¡Ya me habla¡¡¡Soy tan feliz!!!! Y ahora en serio. Esto... ¿Qué tal le va todo?_

_SS_

_

* * *

Snape:_

_Se lo advierto. _

_DEJE DE MANDARME LECHUZAS_

_HP_

_

* * *

Hola, Potter:_

_Veo que en realidad sí que me habla, aunque sus modales siguen siendo brutales. Ya que no quiere contarme qué tal usted, le contaré yo qué tal me va._

_Mal. Soy doble espía en una guerra sangrienta, nadie me quiere, no soy feliz en mi trabajo, y mis alumnos no me aprecian. Por si fuer poco usted no quiere responderme apropiadamente a mis cartas._

_

* * *

PROFESOR:_

_¿Quiere saber qué tal me va? De culo: soy el "elegido", mis padres fueron asesinados, su asesino quiere también acabar conmigo y no he hecho los deberes de McGonagall. Además mi profesor de Pociones que me odia, igual que odiaba a mis padres y a mi padrino, se ha vuelto loco y no para de mandarme lechuzas con mensajes extraños impidiéndome hacer los deberes y McGonagall me matará._

_Y ahora._

_DÉJEME EN PAZ_

_

* * *

Ah, ya veo... estamos irritables ¿eh? Bueno, yo le recomendaría ir a un psicólogo. Yo lo estoy haciendo. De hecho, es la causa de que le escriba. Él me ha recomendado que empiece a ser más sociable así que he decidido empezar a ser más sociable con usted para que Dumbledore me deje en paz de una vez. Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro._

_Por cierto, yo no le odio...bueno, o no tanto como a su padre y a su padrino. _

_En serio._

_Bueno. Ha sido muy agradable charlar con usted. _

_Mañana más._

* * *

Harry arrugó el pergamino que tenía entre las manos y lo lanzó a la papelera, junto a los otros.

-Oye Ron¿Podrías dejar de mandarme esos mensajes?- se giró hacia su amigo, quien dio un respingo.

-¿Yo?- Ron puso cara de inocencia.

-Si. Ya sé que has terminado los deberes de McGo, pero eso no te da derecho a mandarme mensajitos hacíendote pasar por Snape. ¡Se te nota mazo!

-Vale...

Harry gruñó y cogió su pluma. Por fin pudo trabajar en paz. Mientras tanto, Ron cogió otro pergamino y comenzó a escribir:

_Querida Señorita Granger:_

_Soy yo, su profesor de Pociones..._


	5. Poema de Amor

**Atención!:** Este Drabble contiene algo así como **spoilers** del 6 (casi ni son spoilers, solo hablo de personajes nuevos) y cierto tonillo slash... casi nada.

* * *

"Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche...". aquello ya se había hecho famoso por todo Hogwarts después de que un elfo horripilante le atacara por los pasillos y se lo leyera a viva voz. Hoy era el aniversario de aquel espantoso día, el día más temido del año, 14 de febrero.

Harry salió temeroso de su habitación sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar no pensar en ello.

Al llegar a la sala común salió zumbando, no fuera que se encontrara con una de aquellas chicas que le perseguían desde que era "el elegido", sin embargo, no tuvo demasiada suerte ya que al salir de la torre se topó directamente con un corrillo de chicas liderado por Romilda Vane.

-¡Hola, Harry!- saludó Romilda moviendo las pestañas como si quisiera volar con ellas.

Harry saludó torpemente con la mano y se dio prisa por salir de aquel corredor. Una de las chicas dijo algo a sus espaldas y todo el grupo rió. A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Aceleró.

¿Dónde estarían Ron y Hermione?

Apresuró el paso para desayunar en el Gran Comedor. Sólo comería lo que sabía que había sido preparado por los elfos domésticos, no quería más pasteles borrachos de filtro de amor.

Por fin llegó el correo. Harry vio que una lechuza parda del colegio se dirigió directamente hacia él y se temió lo peor. A lo mejor era de Ginny... Bueno, si era una carta de amor, podría soportalo. Harry se sonrojó ligeramente ante el pensamiento.

Bien mirado, una carta de San Valentín no era tan mala si no la leía todo el mundo y no te la cantaba un elfo con alitas cutres, así que esperó a que la lechuza le extendiera la pata y desenrolló el pergamino.

Era una poesía:

" _Cada vez que pienso en ti_

_y evoco tu figura _

_y tu verde mirada _

_mi alma se estremece _

_y no aguarda _

_el momento en que _

_pueda ocuparse de tu piel_.

(Harry empezó a ponerse colorado. ¡Sí que iba al grano Ginny!)

_Jugador de Quidditch encumbrado,_

_tantas veces laureado,_

_el Elegido, Niño que Vivió,_

_siempre mimado. _

_Mi corazón palpita al verte, _

_deseando _

_hacerte mío, mi esclavo_.

(Vaya... Qué calor hacía aquí de repente¿no? Las imágenes de Ginny y él jugando a ser uno el esclavo de otro le erizaron la piel y una sonrisa afloró a los labios de Harry.)

_Siento una pasión por ti_

_que me desgarra y me_

_consume. _

_Todo tú, tus logros, _

_tu mirada y tu pasado. _

_En dos palabras: _

_te odio ¿lo has captado?_

(Harry releyó la última frase. Sí, ponía eso. Frunció el ceño).

_Cuando te arranque la_

_piel a tiras_

_y por fin seas expulsado,_

_te señalaré y me reiré _

_diciendo: _

'_Te jodes, Potter._

_¡Snape ha ganado!'_ ".

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y dejó escapar un sonido que podría definirse como asombro e incredulidad. Lo releyó y miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Desde ahí, una mirada oscura y llena de ironía le miró socarronamente.

Harry ya no podía ponerse más rojo de lo que estaba. Arrugó la carta y se fue del Gran comedor esquivando chicas. No podía dejar de sentir la mirada de Snape quien claramente se estaba riendo de él. Se vengaría.

No podía creerse que Snape fuera tan mezquino como para escribirle una poesía de amor (bueno, de odio, mejor dicho) sólo para reírse de él. Bueno, después de todo, era Snape¡Quién sabía lo que le pasaría por la cabeza a aquel hombre!

Avanzó un poco más y una idea inquietante le asaltó: los primeros versos los había escrito el profesor también (con el significado opuesto al aparente, pero al fin y al cabo, eran del puño y letra del profesor de Pociones.) La imagen de él siendo esclavo de Ginny cambió por la de él siendo esclavo de Snape.

Harry frenó el paso impresionado por la imagen que acababa de cruzarle por la mente. Se le había puesto todo el pelo de punta... Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de aquella imagen.

No sirvió de nada.

* * *

Snape White

In Sev I trust


	6. Poema capilar

¡Hola! Lo siento mucho, pero últimamente sólo me da tiempo a escribir Drabbles. En cuanto acabe mayo seré una mujer libre y tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir.

* * *

_"Yo, Severus Snape, declaro_

_que me siento orgulloso,_

_pese a lo desaseado,_

_de mi cabello aceitoso."_

_"Mi grasa, tengo claro,_

_prefiero. Decid que es asqueroso_

_Pero si con otros me comparo_

_Salgo yo airoso."_

_Más vale mi sebo que_

_"ser peludo de pelo enmarañado._

_Lincantropo lanudo y cerdoso,_

_cabello afelpado, alborotado,_

_enredado. Todo greñas. Velloso."_

_O mi negro puro frente al_

_"rubio platino engominado_

_Peinado esmerado y lustroso,_

_controlado, con lazo atado,_

_alisado luminoso."_

_Mejor mi cortina que ir de_

_"Director de Hogwarts disfrazado_

_De Blanco esplendoroso_

_Barba de igual ribeteado_

_Con saliva cayendo. Espantoso."_

_O como Hagrid_

_"No sabiendo si bestia o humano_

_soy, mechón ponzoñoso_

_al viento. Sin aliento quedo, espantado_

_al imaginarme a mí tan lanoso."_

_"Nunca así de frondoso, nunca lavado,_

_nunca enredado, nunca sedoso._

_Y así concluyo este tratado_

_sobre el tema piloso."_

Minerva McGonagall dejó de leer el papel que había encontrado sobre el escritorio del despacho de Snape y lo guardó en el interior de su túnica negando con la cabeza.

¡Lo que hacían algunos con tal de justificarse y no hacer lo que tenían que hacer! Se ocuparía personalmente de que el poema fuera publicado. Por fin podría vengarse de su odiado rival.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! 

Por cierto, el párrafo que más me gusta es el dedicado a Lupin. Al principio iba a ser un poema de Sev a Lupin... pero no sé cómo ha acabado siendo algo así. En cualquier caso¿os habéis fijado de cuantos adjetivos se pueden poner relacionados con el pelo sin repetir ninguno?

Con esta reflexión tan profunda os dejo.

Ciao!

Snape White

I Trust Severus


	7. Casi un soneto a tus ojos

Bueeeno, pues un poemilla más. Es para Sirius, (sus ojos son azules¿no?) pero voy a dejar a vuestra imaginación quién lo ha escrito... conociéndome como lo hacéis ¿quién podría haberlo hecho?

La verdad es que estoy bastante inspirada. Huid de los ojos azules. Disparan.

* * *

Azul frío y descarnado,

dos saetas como dos puñaladas.

Juzgas, sometes y vigilas,

tiranía de tu intensa mirada.

ooo

Azul llevo en las venas

inyecto a mi pesar.

Venenoso azul contaminante,

palpito ahora un añil líquido vital.

ooo

Azul tan mío que ahoga.

compañero retinal siempre opresor,

y sin embargo, distante.

ooo

Azul que por naturaleza no aboga,

nunca el hielo dio tanto calor,

es morir cada instante.

* * *

Snape White 

In Sev I trust


End file.
